Turbo: Malevolence
by dtm666
Summary: After her experience on Muranthias, Kimberly experiences nightmares and visions which will lead her down a dark path. Takes place between the Turbo movie and the Turbo series.


**TURBO: MALEVOLENCE  
Written by DTM666**

**Act 1**

Disclaimer: The author would like to clarify that Power Rangers and its characters is owned by BVS Entertainment and not the author.

In terms of timeline, this story begins shortly after the end of the Turbo movie, at the conclusion of the karate tournament. This is an attempt at veering away from the glut of action/adventure stories that have comprised most of the Power Ranger fanfics I wrote, going more towards a character-centric storyline. Anyhow, enjoy the fic and let me know what you think. Thanks.

* * *

Every dream she's had would come to this. They were also different, either pleasant thoughts or not as much. They weren't of any real importance, but they were still welcomed dreams. Then, without warning, her dream environment would shift from where she was to a mist-filled chamber. After some recollections and exposures, she would recognize the room as one of Rita's original dark dimensions, the site of many major events in the Ranger history. She would be alone until the mist revealed another figure, drenched in blood, but mostly obscured by shadows. Whenever the figure would turn to face her, the dream stopped and she would wake up abruptly, panting and sweating in her bed. She assumed that it was nothing and that it wouldn't be of major consequence.

This had gone on for several weeks now. It never did go away... and in some ways, it might have gotten worse. But she didn't let it get in the way. She couldn't. Not right now.

In the Angel Grove Sports Arena before a sold-out crowd, a tournament is taking place to determine who would win the prize money that would be donated to the winner's respective charity. It seemed like an exciting two hours of karate action as martial artists from across the state of California came to try their hand. Those who lost got a consolation prize which would be donated to their charity, but not as much as the prize being offered to the champion team. Then came the main event; the tournament finals featuring the Stone Canyon team fighting against the Angel Grove team, as had been the case in many past events.

She saw three of her friends, representing Angel Grove, making short work of the Stone Canyon team within the confines of playing fair and not using any short cuts. The Stone Canyon team also seemed to be skilled and honorable, but eventually they were defeated and the money was soon rewarded to the Angel Grove team. Soon, she and the group of friends she made had bonded with made their way over to ringside to congratulate the winners and their friends. She watched as one of them lifted one of the orphans over his shoulder as the orphan held the trophy. This was an exciting moment for this circle of friends, whom had gone through their share of adventures.

Suddenly, for the briefest of moments, she sees the demonic figure that has haunted her dreams for weeks. She dismissed it for a while as an afterthought and distanced herself from the friends. Another brief vision had struck her senses and she flinched, causing one of her friends to take notice. The blond one in pink, her replacement as the Pink Power Ranger, approached her.

"Kimberly? Are you alright?" the blond asked, obviously concerned over the welfare of her friend. "You seem a little down."

"Yeah, Kat. I'm alright" she replied, trying to be cheerful. "I'm just a little tired."

Kat frowned. She had hoped for more than that, but seemed content nonetheless. "Okay, then," she said before rejoining the others, leaving Kimberly to turn back and make her way towards the arena exit.

Later that day, Kimberly had joined the others in the newly built Power Chamber, where they were bidding farewell to the Liarian family. She only stayed briefly before excusing herself and asking Alpha to teleport her back to her rented apartment. After a soothing bath, she promptly slipped into bed and fell fast asleep. Her dreams were far from pleasant...

* * *

_The Serpent's Temple_

_She emerged from the pit unscathed, looking down at the flaming skeletal remains of her friend who had been dropped into the pit along with her. She turned to face the other Rangers, whom were shocked by her crimson eyes and darkened skin. With a simple motion, she broke free of the chains which binded her wrists and performed an aerial somersault impossible for any normal human being which caused the five Rangers to step away. From then, things went downhill._

_The Blue Ranger was the first to strike at her, but she was able to land a kick to the young rookie's head, shattering the helmet into many brilliant pieces and snapping the boy's neck almost instantly. The Yellow Ranger tried to sneak attack her, but a fierce uppercut from the spawn of Maligore threw the heroine into the flaming pit, where her life force was consumed quickly. The Green Ranger grabbed her from behind, only to be met with a crippling elbow that caused him to double over and cringe in pain before laying completely still, lifeless._

_All that remained were the Pink and Red Rangers. She walked with intent towards the Pink one first, who tried to plead with her to no avail. She grabbed the Pink Ranger's arm and with a simple twist, managed to dislocated it. She was pulled away from the Red Ranger, who was stupid enough to pull off his own mask in hopes of breaking her trance... in hopes of freeing her from the darkness._

_But darkness was all Kimberly drove on. With a quick motion, she threw both open palms forward towards the Ranger, who took a startled step back. From her simple hands shot out a purplish fireball that struck the Red Ranger in the chest, knocking him down. She turned her attention back to the Pink Ranger, who was so overcome with fear that she was unable to react. Taking advantage, Kimberly threw a kick towards her successor's head and watched as the helmet detached itself from the rest of the pink armor._

_With one remaining, she turned her attention to the fallen Red Ranger and walked over to him until she stood over his head. In her hands formed a pink-bladed katana sword which bled great power from it. The Red Ranger looked up to her crimson eyes in fear as she positioned the tip of the blade a mere centimeter away from his skull. Almost instantly, Kimberly began to drive the blade down and..._

"Kim?"

Kimberly's mind snapped from the Serpent's Temple to the outdoor cafe of the Angel Grove Youth Center, where she joined with Jason to discuss future plans. Somehow she had one of her visions again, although it didn't feel like a short burst. Her discomfort was noticed by Jason, who had been calling to her for the past minute.

"Kim?" he said again, "You alright?"

Kimberly shook her head back to reality. "Yeah, sorry. What were we talking about again?"

Jason sighed and clasped his hands together. "We just sat down. I was discussing how I was going to help out Rocky with his school. Then I asked if you were going back to Florida, by which point you've completely zoned out on me." He paused to take a sip from his glass of orange juice. "I'm worried about you, Kim. You left the arena and Power Chamber quickly last night and I can't help but wonder if there's something wrong."

Kim let out a heavy breath. "You're right, Jase. There is something wrong."

"But you don't want to talk about it," Jason added, "I understand completely."

"No, it's alright," insisted Kimberly, "I can tell you, but you have to promise not to share this with anyone."

Jason nodded, bewildered by her urgency. "Okay, I promise. But why me?"

"Because you've had that thing in you too."

Jason looked at her quizzically for a moment, not understanding what she meant. Then the realization hit him and Jason sat there silent for a moment before replying, "Oh. That."

"Yeah, that." She paused to take a quick sip from her coffee cup. "Did you ever get any visions since then?"

"Visions?"

"Visions, dreams. Any after-effects in relation to a couple days ago."

Jason considered the question and his words briefly. "To be honest, I haven't gotten any after-effects, other than a headache or two. Although I think that's more due to the heavy music than anything else..." His voice drifted as another realization hit him and his jaw hung briefly. "Don't tell me. You have?"

Kim nodded. "I've had some awful visions. Somewhat brief, about a half-second, but during that half-second, I saw glimpses of something that scared me." Tears began flowing down her reddening cheeks as she began to recount the events of her most recent vision that saw her adopt a more feral attitude. "It may have been a few minutes or even a few seconds that I might have zoned out, but to me, it felt longer." She paused for another sip. "You know what the really sad thing about this is? When it happened for real, it was your usual evil spell, you know? All this fake pride about doing something bad. In my vision, I felt nothing. No emotion, no remorse, no twisted pleasure, just an undaunted craving for blood and misery to all who stand in my way.."

Jason frowned, making every effort not to vomit at the graphic description. After a few seconds of silence, he found his voice. "So you think this is something that

"I don't know, Jay. I just don't know."

Jason shook his head repeatedly. "Listen, I know I promised I wouldn't tell anyone about this, and I won't. But I suggest you bring this up with Zordon if you have a chance."

Kim hesitated. "I don't know."

"Come on, Kim. You know he might help you with this." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "It wouldn't hurt."

Kim thought for a moment before seeing Jason's point. "Alright."

* * *

It seemed like an almost routine dream whenever Kimberly fell asleep at any time during the day. It would begin at a calm, soothing locale that Kim found some perpetual comfort in. Then it would dissolve into Rita's old dark dimension where she would stand face to face with a blood-soaked figure. This time was different, however...

Kimberly felt a different vibe in the atmosphere as she found herself once again in the dark dimensional cage that had served as a prison and a torture chamber. She looked down to find herself knee deep in a pool of blood that seemed to be never-ending, as it extended past the cage barriers and into the farthest reaches of this dimension. She seemed utterly baffled by this until her eyes gazed onto the same mysterious figure, shrouded in darkness to completely obscure the physical features. After some indeterminable amount of time, a column of dim light flashed over the figure and Kim took a step towards the figure to get a closer look.

Upon careful inspection, Kim realized the figure was wearing the costume of the original Pink Ranger, her former alter ego. Only that there wasn't a skirt and the belt and holster was replaced with a free-flowing sash across the waist. The mere sight of her former alter ego, much less seeing the flowing hair and costume completely drenched in crimson liquid, literally sent a chill down her spine and almost made her want to vomit. As she slowly closed in, the Ranger tilted her head and stared down Kimberly, striking an apparent fear to her heart.

Kim gasped as she saw, behind the heavy lair of blood, her own face; her eyes glowing a bright red. At the same time, blood was trickling from her eyes and nose, and unnatural veins constantly forming on the side of her face. The words that she spoke sounded as though they made sense, but yet she couldn't understand them. The dark dimension soon 'melted' and shifted into buildings. Kimberly soon found herself and her twisted mirror form in the middle of a city ravaged by flames and destruction. Her heart pounded harder and harder until...

... Kimberly's eyes snapped open as she instinctively sat up in her bed, sweat rolling down her body. She quickly glanced around to find herself in her apartment, everything as it should be. Kim turned to the watch and noticed it was late at night. She had overslept too long for what was supposed to be a brief hour of sleep. Not feeling any urge to sleep anytime soon, Kimberly slipped on more comfortable, sweat-free clothing and went outside for a walk... a walk to the former Command Center.

Walking made sense to Kim somehow. Since she didn't have a wrist communicator at her disposal, she had no means of contact or teleportation. And the last thing she wanted to do was bring in the other Rangers for a problem she'd rather keep private for the time being. So she decided to walk there, hopeful that she remembered how to get there by foot. Fortunately after a couple hours of relaxing walking through mountains against the night breeze, she had eventually reached the familiar alien structure.

"That was easy enough," she said aloud. "And no visions to boot."

As if on cue, she was instantly struck with a brief second of her nightmarish form standing in the middle of the ravaged city. Kimberly held her head as similar visions flashed before her eyes one after the other, each one more gruesome than the last. Kimberly shook off the apparent dizziness and walked up to the main doors. Her first instinct was to head for the old Command Center chamber, but the pathway leading there was blocked off by a blast door. Kim tried pressing several keys on the keypad nearby, but to no avail.

"That way's blocked off, Kim." The sudden break of silence by the automoton called Alpha 5 had startled Kimberly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

Kim sighed. "How did you know I was coming?"

Alpha shook his head nervously. "Actually, I didn't know you were coming. I was just going to plant some flowers outside."

"Okay," Kim said, not wanting to push the subject further. "Is Zordon awake? I need to speak with him about something."

"He's under meditation, but I think it's okay to see him. Chances are he already knows you're here."

Kim smiled. "Thanks, Alpha. And be careful out there. Remember the last time you went to plant flowers in the middle of the desert."

"Don't you worry, Kimberly!" the robot chuckled as he stepped outside. "I'm prepared for any sneak attacks they throw at me! Heh Heh!"

Kim kept her gaze on Alpha until he was no longer in sight, then went down the hall until she reached the Power Chamber, which was completely dark save for the glowing hue of Zordon's energy tube as well as a few blinking lights on the console. She stood

"You look troubled, Kimberly," the sage observed, "Is there anything wrong?"

"You could say that," she said. She then told Zordon almost everything she had told Jason, as well as details of her more recent nightmare and vision that had struck. When she was finished, Zordon fell into deep thought, running several scans through his powers which control the chamber's systems.

"It seems Maligore's power has taken a heavier toll on you than it has on Jason," Zordon observed, "Unfortunately, I am at a loss to understand why. The scans I had just produced show nothing out of the ordinary."

"Maybe it's just a lapse of faith?" Kim suggested.

Zordon frowned. "I don't believe so. As I said, I have no explanation for this occurrence. I am sorry, Kimberly."

Kim's shoulder hung. "It's alright. It was worth a shot. Thanks anyway, Zordon."

"Kimberly, if I may suggest something?"

Kim looked up with great intrigue. "Shoot."

"I might not be able to help you with something," the sage said, "But there is someone you can talk to."

"Who is it?" Kim asked before she realized exactly who Zordon was refering to and bit her lip. "Oh. Him."

"You sound hesitant," Zordon observed.

"That's an understatement, Zordon," said Kim, "We didn't exactly part on the best of terms. And I hardly said a word to him during the tournament."

"I understand your discomfort in talking with him," Zordon said, "But this emotional hurdle must be overcome if you are to find what you are looking for."

Kim nodded in agreement. "So I guess I'll be talking to Tommy then..."

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
